Half-darkers
Origin Half-darkers, also known as halfers, are offspring between dragons and darkers. The outcome varies greatly depending on the darker parent and chance. Because darkers are not capable of love and are driven by a directive to kill dragons (and other creatures), a halfer is never the product of mutual consent between parents. Conceiving Conceiving of a halfer can happen two ways: # The most common situation is a male darker violating a female dragon. Darkers are known to perform these acts as torture before they kill their victim, but they will not bother if the situation doesn't involve pain or negative emotions in the other. Female darkers do it as well. # A much rare situation is the dragon parent being the consenting side. Because darkers are monsters, it's not a sane act to advance on them. If the darker parent is a female, the egg will most likely be destroyed by her, and the halfer will never get to hatch. Eggs A halfer's allignment is pre-determined and will show on the egg: - a darker halfer's egg will be black like any other egg; - a dragon halfer's egg will be only half-black (mixed with another colour(s)). Halfer "paths" After conception, a halfer will wind up in one of two paths. Darkers wield darkness-based magic, and dragons wield light-based magic. A halfer can use either or both. They're beings of both light and darkness. A halfer can still be born "good" even if their element is based of dark magic. Likewise, a light-based dragon can be born a darker halfer, but they're immediately recognized and killed by other darkers. Darker halfers If the dark magic dominates the light magic, the halfer is likely to be born like any other darker: a controlled, violent creature. Other darkers don't notice this, but if it becomes known, most darkers will attempt to kill the halfer. Darker halfers have yellow scleras with slitted pupils of any colour and yellow blood. Their appearance can differ from usual western dragons due to influence of darkness as well (some may not even look like dragons). They can have some emotions: be sad, happy, angry, even love... a bit. But no matter what, they cannot go against the directive, given by the Dark masters - to kill anything that isn't dark. Dragon halfers These halfers ALWAYS have dragon anatomy, regardless of their darker parent. They have white scleras with slitted pupils of any colour and red (normal) blood. Dragon halfers are born free of any mind control. However, there are differences: a different growth*, possible lack of emotions, feeling no pain at all, having sadistic or cannibalistic desires due to the darkness that resides in them. Some may have aggression and social understanding issues. Growth Depending on the dominance of dark or light magic, the halfers can grow rapidly or at a normal state. For example, the halfer can be physically and mentally the equivalent of a 10 years old dragon at only 2 years old, or their growth can be normal. Elements As it was mentioned above, halfers can use elements of either light or dark group, or both, but only 1 branch. The elemental magic is inherited, though. For example, halfer's parents had shadow and sound. The halfer can have either shadow, or sound, or fear (dark counterpart of sound), or fear and sound. No other elements. Notes * The black darker egg that hatched in Warfang sanctuary and proceeded to destroy other eggs, was a darker halfer; * The first dragon halfer to be executed in Warfang was named Flayke, a male dragon wielding dark ice. He was 6 years old when he was put to death. Category:Half-darkers